You Can't Have Everything
by muzacgurl
Summary: SEQUEL! to The only thing against us now is time. "Suze, when will you learn you can't have everything."
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Hey everyone! I am back and ready to go! here is the sequel to _The Only Thing Against Us Now Is Time._ That was a long title. Ok anyway yeah, I got so many great reviews so I had to put up something. It may be short but a long one will follow...enjoy!)

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, I don't own it, the Mediator series I mean.

Thanks 2:

Delilah Wigglesworth: Thank you so much! Hope u like!

Nice Hayley: I hope you are ok and not hurt by the crowd. I put it up as soon as I could. Thanks for the reviews, they rock and are so fun to read!

Esodes08: Your reviews are so creative. Thanks. Hope this chapter is good. There will be more revealed later, I promise. And Paul will be back sorry, don't hurt me it is all his fault!

soccerchic13: hey thanks for reviewing and I have to do cliffhangers to keep you reading and then you will have to review to complain to me. Hehe. Just playing with you. I will try to update soon so I don't leave ya hanging.

Mel: Thank you so much! Your review was so nice. Hope you like the next installment!

Alexis De Silvia: Your sayings rock! Thanks, and here is the sequel!

Now on with the show...

You Can't Have Everything

Chapter 1: _"Regrets of the Past"_

What have I done?

My life was fine before my trip back to the past. I had a great boyfriend, whom I loved and loved me back. He was everything I ever wanted, except for the fact that he was dead.

Was being the key word.

Then Paul happened. I don't blame him for everything, most of it, but not everything. It was partly my fault. I gave in. I decided to go through with his plan. I fell into his trap. Everything was going according to his plan until Jesse showed up. Then the plan failed. You would think I would have been happy.

You would think that, right?

Jesse was alive and we were back in the present, together. I wasn't even grounded for getting home late. Jesse and I could finally have a real relationship, or so I thought.

But no one warned us about the consequences of our actions...

So there I was, lying on my bedroom floor struggling to hold on. I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was thick darkness. My head felt like someone was pounding it with a sledgehammer. I finally let the darkness take me.

Jesse's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop smiling. I stood outside her house staring at her window. I could finally be everything my querida needed. I felt like everything would be all right: that nothing could ruin this moment. I saw her beautiful silhouette through the curtain. She stood there still then suddenly dropped to the ground. I tried to materialize up to her room and then remembered I couldn't. I ran towards her door, but was stopped. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I was lying on the ground and the last thing I remember thinking was 'don't forget me, Susannah' After that, all I saw was black.

Nombre de Dios! Who is kicking my ribs?

I opened my eyes and turned over to see who was disturbing my sleep. A young man who looked familiar stared at my face.

"Hey, buddy are you alive?" Besides the terrible ache in my head, I would say I was ok. Instead I just nodded and asked,

"Where am I and how did I end up on the ground?"

"Like I would know. Are you Suze's new man? What did you fall while you were climbing from her window?" He gave out a satisfied laugh. "She is so busted. Dude, what's up with the outfit? You know, I don't want to know." I then realized it was Susannah's stepbrother Brad. I also remembered what had happened to Susannah and I ran into the house. "Susannah!" I yelled to see if she was alright. She didn't respond. I ran up the stairs to her room.

What I found behind her door stopped my now beating heart.

There my querida was lying on the ground. I bent down next to her. She wasn't breathing. I cradled her in my lap and stroked her hair.

"Susannah, please wake up." I couldn't understand. I had just left her an hour before. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked back at her face and noticed her eyes were open, wide.

"Who are you?" That was all she said and it broke my heart in two.

##################################################################

(A/N: don't hurt me... things will be explained soon, I hope. Don't look at me like that! I promise. Anyway please review, must know what you all think! Thanks!)


	2. Remember?

(A/N: Hey sorry 4 the late update I will try to type faster. I had a little case of writer's block but I am doing better. So I don't have time to thank everyone cause I wanna get this up, but thank you all to reviewed YOU ALL ROCK!!!. Promise to thank you all more later, now on to the story...)

Disclaimer: don't own mediator series...

#####################################################################

Chapter 2:_ "Remember?"_

(Paul P.O.V.)

When will she learn?

He may have gotten his life back, but I could take away something even more precious to him then that...

...Suze.

No more playing fair. I tried to give Jesse his life back so he cold live in his time, but no that wasn't enough.

After traveling back to the present, I was lying on the ground thinking about everything that had happened. I slowly got up from the cold hard earth beneath me. I heard voices coming from behind a bush.

I knew exactly who they belonged to.

I listened to their conversation. It hurt the way she was talking to him, all the things she was saying to him. It wasn't right. She was supposed to be saying that to me, not Jesse. I couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done to fix this mess.

You know what they say, _desperate times, call for desperate measures_.

I noticed my grandfather's book laying a few feet away from me. I carefully grabbed it and flipped through it to find my answer. I had missed something. I looked on the side of the article on time travel. My grandfather had written a note,

_"What ever was changed in the past will be changed in the mind as well. Side affects could be harmful upon arriving back to the present. Memory can be triggered back, but very unlikely."_

Suze and I were the only ones who knew Jesse was a ghost. That was all about to change. We too would soon forget. A smile grew on my face. Suze would forget all about Jesse as if he were never there.

He deserves to be forgotten.

I got up and headed back towards my house, alone. I took my time to get back. There was no rush, nothing to come home to. I finally reached the door and turned the knob. I was thinking at the time that I had to get out of these clothes when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I fell over and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember is someone calling my name and then I passed out.

My head hurt like heck when I woke up. I looked at my clock. Oh crap! I was late to pick up Suze. I got ready and headed out the door.

-

Suze POV

(_dream of memories_)

My mind was spinning out of control. I was reliving all my memories from my first sighting of a ghost to when I arrived at the airport in Carmel. Then my mind went blank. There was no memory of the last year of my life. What happened? My question was soon answered when I remembered everything, but it didn't feel right. Sure, I still went to the same school, lived in the same house, and had the same family, but it was different. I remember the night I went to go and talk to Heather, I was on Brad's bike and I crashed into the side of a car. I had managed to slow down quite a bit, but believe me there was still damage done. I was laying on the ground when I heard a deep voice asking me if I was all right. I slowly tried to sit up. He helped me and continued to ask if I was ok. After I assured him I was fine he started to ask me what I was doing out so late at night. I just asked him the same. I starred at him and he didn't reply. He just smiled, so I got the bike and started to walk away. Only I didn't make it very far. I stumbled on my feet and almost fell face forward. I said almost. He caught me and held me tight. He starred into my eyes and could feel my knees give in..

"By the way, I am Paul Slater."

After that, it was history. He told me later he was down visiting his grandfather. I also found out that he was a mediator too when he helped me exorcise Heather. Paul went back to his home in Seattle, but a few weeks later he surprised me by saying he was moving in with his grandfather. I remember Paul helping me with ghosts and crazy murders. He was always there for me, but I felt like I was forgetting something, or someone. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but it was.

"Please wake up Susannah." Where was that voice coming from. I knew that voice, but I couldn't put a face to it. I slowly awoke from my dream.

I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. Some strange guy was holding me tightly, cradling me on the floor.

"Who are you?" I tried to keep the squeak out of my voice as best I could. After I said that the strange pair of eyes glazed over with tears. I felt terrible pains in my head like I was forgetting something. I backed out of his hold and slowly stood up. He did the same.

"Querida don't you know who I am?" I honestly had no idea, but his voice was comforting and the way he said that word, _querida_. I wonder what it meant. Wait there is a strange guy in my room, what am I thinking?

"Um, no. Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I looked him up and down. Ok, he was hot but his clothing was way out of date. "Are you a ghost? Why don't you have a glow?" He looked puzzled and then hurt. Was I supposed to know who he was?

"Susannah, what happened to you? It's me..." He didn't finish because right then I heard a knock on my door. I shoved him into my closet.

"Stay in here. Don't move."

"Come in." I used my most innocent voice. My door opened lightly to reveal someone I did remember.

Paul Slater.

"Good morning, beautiful." He came over and kissed my cheek. "You ready for school? Cause we'll be late if we don't..."

There was a loud noise that came from the inside of my closet. "What was that?" he went over and started to turn the knob. One thing I knew, he could not open that door. I quickly grabbed his hand and spun him towards me. I kissed him. What? He was my boyfriend, I think.

He forgot all about the noise in the closet.

"I'll be out in a minute and meet you down by the car." I lightly pushed him out into the hallway and shut the door. I waited till I couldn't hear him anymore and opened my closet.

" Susannah what were you doing with Slater? And why are you acting as though you don't know who I am?" He looked angry and I noticed the scar through his eyebrow was glowing white. He started pacing around my room, muttering Spanish.

"I am sorry. I don't have any time right now. Just stay here and when I get back we will figure this thing out. No one's home, so it will be alright. Oh yeah, there are some extra clothes in my brother's room if you feel like changing." I grabbed my books and purse and headed out to Paul's car. I felt like there was a part of me struggling to hold on to something I had forgotten. Whoever that guy was, I had to keep him close... somehow i was sure he could help me remember.

Paul was casually leaning against his car and opened the passenger door. I got in as he headed for the driver's side. I was in deep thought, thinking about what had just happened , what was happening now. I guess it showed cause Paul kept asking if I was alright and I just kept nodding my head. Everything was all too weird for me. There is a mystery man in my room, Paul Slater was my boyfriend, and my memories were all messed up.

Another day in the life of Suze Simon, Mediator.

Lucky me...

######################################################

(A/N: Please tell me if this chapter stunk like yesterdays cheese. I had so many ways I could write it but I chose this way! Please tell me what you think and tell me what you would like me to change. I know I am going to be hurt fro doing what I did, but it had to happen. Future chapters will be better, and I have an idea for a new story but it might take me awhile, you know what to do! review and make me smile :)

muzacgurl


	3. A New beginning and an old Friend

(A/N: Hey everyone! You know I really need to start updating sooner. I just can't seem to find time, but I only have a few more days of school and my big projects are almost done. I am so happy to finally get this year over with. I am also very excited because right now I am typing on **my new laptop!!!** I was so happy to finally have my own and will be writing a whole lot more. The reason I got one was cause it was on sale for $599. (part of my b-day) Any way this chapter was so much fun to write. It shows Jesse getting used to life and I think it is pretty funny.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Mediator Series, I wish, but wishing only gets you so far. Also the conversation in the story is from the book _Haunted_ by Meg Cabot, I don't own any of it, don't sue me!

Thank you 2:

Nice Hayley: what can I say? Nicest reviewer ever!!! Thank you so much for the compliments they really keep me writing. I will try to do better and learn to update sooner! Sorry I made her forget, it was important, and Paul doesn't remember either, but there will be… ok I can't write too much or I will give stuff away. Thanks again!

Esodes08: I am so sorry. I know you dislike Paul very much, but I had to do that. Things will be fixed to your liking soon enough and that "one love" thing will work into the story, but right now things are a little messed up.

Soccerchick13: I know you hate cliff hangers, but they aren't that bad, are they? Thanks for reviewing gurlie, talk 2 u later.

Alexis De Silvia: sorry it made you sad L maybe this will make you happy..maybe, thanks!

UnangelicHalo: Thanks for putting a smile on my face. Sorry about messing with your brain. Things will be fixed soon I promise, but I needed to put that in 4 my story. You understand, right? Thanks again 4 reviewing.

Chapter 3:_ " A New Beginning and an old Friend"_

(Jesse's P.O.V.)

She doesn't remember. How could she not remember?

I fell back onto Susannah's bed. It was comfortable, and I could smell her scent upon the pillow.

I wanted to stop her from leaving with _him_ but I was too shocked by everything that was happening. Whatever happened to her was probably brought on my Paul. I would get to the bottom of this. I wanted to get up, but I let out a loud yawn and fell into a deep sleep.

(Suze's P.O.V.)

What was I forgetting?

"So we still on tomorrow night at your place?"

"What?" I was pulled out of my daze and looked up at Paul as we were walking to lunch.

"You know, dinner with your family? You were going to introduce me and all. Don't tell me you forgot to tell them."

"No, no, I remembered. I was just thinking. I'm a little out of it today that's all." I absentmindedly played with my hair.

"Is anything wrong?" he seemed concerned but there was something stopping me from telling him the truth. His icy blue gaze bore into my own. I turned away to sit down at the table.

"No. I just have a ton of homework and things I need to get done. I feel kind of overwhelmed by everything right now." I lied to my boyfriend, well sort of. I had to, plus now I have to work out this whole parents-meeting-boyfriend thing. Then there is the that guy…

Stop it Suze. You have a great guy who will do anything for you. You must not think about other guys no matter how hot they look in black riding pants and an open white shirt that…

"Suze?" What, oh yeah Paul was still talking to me. "You aren't yourself today. Are you sure everything is all right/' No, but I can't tell you that.

"Paul I'm fine, just tired." I kept staring into my banana crème yogurt, so simple unlike my life at the moment. Paul was just about to press on further with the matter but the clock hit the twelve and lunch was over.

"Ok well gotta go. I'll see you after school. Bye." I kissed his cheek and left him there on the bench. I hurried to my next class. I don't know why I wanted to get there so fast, but I just didn't want to lie to him anymore. I might have cracked and spilled about that guy.

I slumped down in my seat. I was the first one there. I laid my head on the desk and was out like a light.

(Suze's dream)

__

Why am I here?

I stood in the mission cemetery. There was a still fog covering the ground beneath my feet. I heard voices coming from down the path. I followed them and then stopped suddenly. I saw him, the guy in my room. He was standing there, not moving, in starring intensely at a headstone. Some one was coming up the path toward him. I then stumbled back with my eyes wide open. I was the one walking toward him. It felt like I was watching a movie of my memories, but I did not recognize this one. I saw myself slip my hand into his, like I knew him.

"I'm sorry, about everything." he said in a soft voice. I looked uneasy, but continued.

"I understand I guess. I mean you can't help it if you…well, don't feel the same way about me as I do about you." I felt hurt and I knew it, but I didn't know why.

"Is that what you think, that I wanted to leave?"

"Didn't you?"

"How could I stay? After what happened between us, Susannah, how could I stay?"

"What happened between us? What do you mean?" That is exactly what I wanted to know but I was thrust out of this dream and woke suddenly remembering one thing…

"Jesse!" I was breathing in very deeply and I could feel my face was a bright red.

"Suze are you ok? Who's Jesse?" Ceecee looked concerned and leaned in close to my desk. Luckly, Paul wasn't in this class. I had to get home. I had to know what that dream meant or vision or whatever it was. I grabbed my bag and raced out the door. The answer was waiting at my house and now I know his name.

(Jesse's P.O.V.)

__

Thump

I haven't slept in over 150 years and I awoke by landing face first on the floor. I pushed myself up, but fell back to the floor when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I crawled out the door and down the stairs. I made my way to the kitchen and started to look for anything edible. I grabbed a rectangular shaped box and started to eat its contents. It was a sweet crunchy flavor.

__

Cocoa Puffs. I then looked for something to drink and found a silver can Susannah is always drinking. It was pretty difficult to open, but I managed. The evil thing was possessed. This foamy liquid sprayed all over me. I was soaked in a sticky brown substance. I needed to change so I headed back up the stairs and search for some clothes to borrow. I went into her stepbrother's old room, Jake I recall. He was closer to my age and built. I took the clothes back to Susannah's room to change just in case anyone came back home. I washed myself to clean off the sticky substance. The water came out burning hot, then icy cold. I finally got it just right. The feel of the warm water against my skin was relaxing and calmed my nerves. I found a cloth to dry myself. I wrapped it around my waist and went to retrieve the clothes I left on her bed. I put on faded blue pants. They were quite odd feeling and had ripped holes at the knees. The green shirt had short sleeves and many buttons down the front. I put it over my shoulders and then…

"I really need to talk to…" I heard Susannah voice. It was tired and strained. She took one look at me, he eyes wide, and shut the door again. I then realized why. My shirt was still unbuttoned. I quickly finished getting dressed and asked her to come back in. The door slowly opened again...

(Suze's P.O.V.)

Ok I rushed home for answers, not to find a hot strange guy without a shirt.

I felt my face burn bright red. I felt so embarrassed. A few moments later, I heard his voice calling for me to come in. You can do this Suze, just breathe. I slowly opened the door again.

I looked up at him, but his back was turned towards me and he was staring at the window. I looked over to where his gaze was and noticed something I wish I hadn't. There on my window seat sat a girl around my age dressed in clothes from the 19th century. Her dark ringlets draped over her shoulders. She was very pretty and it seemed to me like she knew it too.

"Hello, Hector and you are?" She steered her gaze towards me.

It seemed to me that my life was just about to get more complicated.

(A/N: I know, bringing back Maria . You are probably wondering how or why, but she does have a purpose…later. I will hopefully be able to update sooner rather than later, hopefully. This chapter I think was long but I like it kind of. Well my opinion doesn't matter…tell me what you, the reader, thinks. Review you know you want to!)

Muzacgurl


	4. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

(A/N: Hello everyone! Wow I really hate writer's block. But school is finally over! (yeah) summer is here and it looks great! Ok yeah anyway this chapter took me awhile but hope you like it!)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator Series, k?

Thanks 2:

UnagelicHalo: I had to put that seen in, don't know why, well I sort of do, but that's not the point! Anyway thanks for reviewing.

reesespeices88: This chapter is hopefully longer than the last one. Hope you like it. And the soda thing I enjoyed very much. I t happens to me all the time so I had to put it in. Thanks!

NiceHayley: Yes Maria is back and yes she is very VERY mad. You will find out why and things will be explained later. Paul doesn't remember…at the moment.. But that is all I am saying. Thanks

akaruiookami: Thanks for reviewing, hopefully everything will turn out for your liking.

Esodes08: I love your reviews! They always make me laugh in a good way. Thank you so much for reviewing. Paul will figure out stuff later and things will happen, but not so much now. Hopefully soon…Thanks again!

Alexis De Silvia: Thank you!

****

Chapter 4: _Mirror, Mirror on the Wall…_

Did I mention I really don't like surprises? Yeah, well I don't, but lately I have gotten a lot of them. It wasn't the fact that a ghost was in my room, it was the fact that the other person in my room could see her. Oh and for some reason said ghost had a grudge against me.

"Susannah?" All the color drained from her face and her eyes filled with anger. The two pools of black pinned me in a death glare (no pun intended) "You were the one who sent me to that place. Why I ought to.." She shoved Jesse aside and lunged at me with both arms. I quickly moved to the side and she almost slammed into the wall. "I'll finish what I started for what you put me through." My mirror began to shake violently. Jesse got back up and rubbed his head from the pain.

"What did I do? I don't' even know who you are?"

"Oh don't play dumb. Paul told me all I had to do was wait up there. He told me he had a plan and everything would work out. Well, I waited and he never came. I was about to open one of the doors when I was thrust here. You should pay for what you did to my Diego." I went flying across the room and thrust against the wall. My mirror fell from its place. Jesse lunged and pushed me out of the way. Shards of broken mirror were everywhere.

"You are lucky your precious Hector is here, but don't you worry, I will return. First I need to pay an old friend a visit." She was gone, but where to?

I couldn't move. Every part of my body ached. Man, what did I do to this chick to make her this pissed off?

Pieces of mirror were all over my clothes and hair. My shoulder hurt the worst and felt heavy. I looked to the side and noticed why. There was a huge chunk lodged into my right shoulder. Jesse moved to the side and seemed to have noticed the pointy object sticking out of me.

"Susannah…I am so sorry. I didn't know…are you…Nombre de Dios. This is all my fault." he was out of breath and couldn't find the words to say. He was laying beside me stroking my forehead and brushing the shards from my hair.

"We need to get you some help." He sat up and reached for a pillow on my bed.

"No I'm fine really. I just need to pull this thing out of my.." Big mistake. It was in deeper than I thought. I bit down on my tongue to stop from screaming. Another mistake. I bit too hard and could taste blood.

"Susannah! ¿Qué pensaba usted? ¿Usted está loco? "(what were you thinking? Are you crazy?) He rushed over and secured a white cloth around my shoulder to stop the bleeding. The pain eased up a bit and I was able to sit up.

"So who are you?" it was hard to get the words to form, what with my swollen tongue and all. I bet I sounded like more of a freak then I probably looked. And now I can't even see how I look cause some stuck-up ghost has PMS!

Jesse had calmed down and his expression was hard to read. His eyes though, had a sadness to them.

"I am someone you used to know. Something has happened. It seems from your previous conversation, Paul doesn't remember me either. Somehow though, Maria seems to remember everything. I don't understand, why do I still remember?" I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. I then remembered that dream I had,

"Jesse, what I came to tell you was…" His head shot up and looked me in the eyes.

"Wait you know my name? Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, not exactly," I shifted uneasily and moved my gaze to my feet. "I came home to talk to you about this strange dream I had. We were in a graveyard at the mission and you were standing by a headstone. I came up to you and we started talking. You were apologizing for something, but I woke up before I found out what. It felt real but I don't remember ever having that conversation. But when I woke up, I knew your name, well what I thought was your name. Why did she call you Hector?" I looked up into his dark eyes, something in them felt so familiar. There was a piece of debris on his hair so I lifted my hand and brushed it off.

"Susannah, that's not important. Your dream, it did happen. It was real at one time. There is some part of you that remembers what we had. What I am about to say may be hard to understand, but you must believe me." He took a deep breath and then began.

(Jesse's P.O.V.)

I started telling her about my past and why Maria acted the way she did. I then told her about our recent adventure into the past. When I was finished I stared into her emerald eyes looking for some kind of response. She sat there on the ground with a distant look in her eyes. I came closer and took her hand.

"Please Susannah, say something, anything." Then she looked down at her hand and up into my eyes. There was a sadness and a want in them. I could tell she wanted to believe me but there was something telling her otherwise. She quickly pulled her hand away and stood up. I could tell it took all of her strength. I tried to help her but she refused and moved towards the door.

"How do you expect me to believe this? I mean you are talking about something I have never even known was possible. Ghosts just don't suddenly come to life and I have never gone to the past. This is too much to deal with right now." she picked up her purse an ran through the door, down the stairs. She stopped when she heard a ringing coming from the other room.

(Paul's P.O.V.)

I waited for Suze outside her class but she never came out. What was up with her today? I trusted her, but something was bothering me. She has never acted this way.

I caught one of her friends, Ceecee I think.

"Hey, wait up." she turned around and stared at me.

"Yes Paul" she sounded a little worried.

"Hey do you know where Suze is?" I asked.

"It was really weird. She just like woke up in class and said someone's name and then rushed out. I haven't seen her since. Do you know if she's alright?"

I didn't stay to answer her question. I rushed out to my car and sped to her house. As I was driving up the hill a ghost materialized in my passenger seat.

"Well, well if it isn't Paul Slater. Do you remember me?"

I had no idea who this chick was, but I did know one thing, she had been dead a very long time. She then started ranting about something I knew nothing of.

"Why did you leave me up there? You told me you would come back and Diego and I could be together. You promised you would get rid of Jesse, but you didn't. And now to make matters worse, he is alive! No one lies to Maria De Silvia Diego and gets away with it." She took hold of the steering wheel and veered it to the right. If it weren't for my quick reflexes I would have run into some tourists. I shoved her to the side of the car.

"Look lady I don't know what your problem is, but.."

"Just do your job and do it right this time. Get rid of Jesse and get me back Diego. Oh and do something about that girl, Susannah. She is getting on my last nerve. Either you teach her how to behave or I will." She dematerialized. Something was definitely wrong, but I didn't have anymore time to think about that. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number. 'Suze I know your home, answer the phone.'

"Hello?" her voice was strained and sounded different.

"Suze, it's Paul. I am almost to your house. Hey, what happened to you today?" I waited for a response. I then heard another voice in the background, a male voice. "Wait, whose that in the background?" Here I was worried about her and she had some guy over!

My anger had clouded my judgment and I didn't see the turn. I crashed straight into a tree. My body was crushed in between the seat and the air bag. I could faintly hear the sound of Suze's voice from the phone. Everything went black and I was thrust into a dream that seemed all too real…

(Suze's P.O.V.)

I was about to head out the door when I heard the phone ring. I rushed into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" my tongue still made it hard to speak properly.

"Suze, it's Paul. I am almost to your house. Hey what happened to you today?" I hesitated. I couldn't tell him about my dream or Jesse. But I didn't have to.

"Susannah, you really must…" I signaled from him to be quiet.

"Wait, whose that in the back round?" too late. I then heard a loud crash.

"Paul? Paul are you there? Please answer me!" What happened? The phone then went dead. I had to find him. I pushed Jesse aside and headed towards the door, but he grabbed my left arm.

"Susannah where are you going? We really need to talk about this? Paul has done something to…?" I didn't let him finish.

"Something has happened to Paul, so let go of me and get out of my way! And when I get back you better not be here." I rushed past him and hurried as fast as I could down the road. I had to find Paul.

(A/N: I know, I know… please don't hurt me. This was very hard to write. Maria was in shadowland at the time so she wasn't affected. Hope that helps. There will hopefully be more fluff in the next chapter and what Paul dreamed about and how it affects everything. Oh and Paul is not that hurt and I will hopefully update soon! Thanks you know what to do now )


	5. What does it all mean?

(A/N: Ok hi everyone. How are you? How have things been? Ok I am just stalling now. Sorry it has taken like over two weeks. I point the finger at laziness and family reunions oh and writer's block. They take up all my time! But it has finally passed and I am able to write., sort of. Hope you like this chapter. My friend informed me that I need to let go of some fluffiness, so I tried to tone it done a bit, but whatever… hope you like it! Enjoy)

Thank you 2:

UnangelicHalo: Who wouldn't want Jesse? Suze is just confused right now… thanks!

Nice Hayley: Breathe, everything will be alright, I think. Oh and Maria will be delt with soon enough. Thank you so much for all the kind words in your review!

PoeticKiss: Paul is fine (well we all know he's _fine_ but that's not the point) hehe, anyway thank you so much for your great reviews. I appreciate it very much!

Esodes08: I agree that is a very funny scene in The Darkest Hour. I loved it, but sadly it did not make the cut… Thanks for the review, always appreciated!

rooneyball: hey, thanks for finally getting around to review my story. (jk) anyway hope you like and thanks!

SweetestReject: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator Series, k?

Chapter 5: What does it all mean?

(Suze P.O.V.)

Do you ever have that sinking feeling where you feel the whole world around you has suddenly collapsed? Well that is how I felt times that by a thousand. Ok, breathe Suze, let's think about this. Paul said he was close to my house so he can't be to far.

"Susannah, please stop! Let me explain, don't…" Yeah like I was going to let him finish. I just picked up me speed.

Why was he still following me anyway? This creep was obviously delusional and was trying to get to me. I clearly stated before that I didn't want anything to do with him. But I didn't care about him at the moment. There was something more important I had to do.

I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk path. I didn't even think to put on any shoes, typical me. As a result, my feet were burning beneath the hot pavement and began to throb. The pain wasn't really what I was thinking about at the moment either. All that was running through my head was troubling questions of, 'Was Paul alright? What happened to him?' I had to get to him, to make sure he was alright. I knew that much.

I turned the corner and saw the front end of the BMW convertible rammed into a tree. My breath stopped and my eyes stung with newly formed tears.

…all my fault, it was all my fault.

I ran as fast as my two legs would carry me. My body was still sore, and my feet were beyond repair. I pushed back my tousled hair from my face and swung the driver's side door open. Paul's head lay flimsily on his right shoulder. His eyes shut and his arms were resting lifeless by his side. I quickly unbuckled his seat belt and carefully moved him out of the car. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but I had no choice. The airbag, I could see, was pinning him to the seat, not allowing any air into his lungs. I was on the ground cradling him in my arms. He wasn't breathing and I checked and there was no pulse. My tears soon began to flood down my cheeks and painful sobs came from my mouth. Why was this happening? He didn't deserve this. My tears fell and stained his perfect face.

"Susannah." A faint voice rang in my ears. I looked up and met his eyes with anger.

"You. This is all your fault."

(Paul's P.O.V)

In dreams you don't feel any pain. Where I was, I knew for sure I couldn't.

I was in the dark corridor, fog encircling all around. Of course I had been here before, but this time was different, I wasn't really there. I was watching what seemed like a distant memory.

My eyes wandered around until I saw a pale figure behind the fog. It was Suze and she wasn't alone. Her friend was dressed like some wannabe reject cowboy. He was probably some ghost Suze always insists that we must "help". That is were we differ in the ways of mediating. I like to go for the more forceful approach while she likes to take the long way and have ghosts walk all over her. This past year though, I have steered her towards my way.

Although the ghost was no importance to me, there was something about him, something I didn't like. Suze was starting to look panicked and stood there, not moving. Mr. Cowboy reject grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. He then said something to her that I couldn't make out, but that voice. I had heard it before, but I couldn't put anything together. I stood there watching this all happen when from behind the fog I saw myself walk up casually. Suze looked shocked to see me, and I had a knowing grin on my face. She started asking me why I was there and how to get back. Suze knew how to shift so I couldn't understand why she didn't. I must have said something to upset farm boy, because he brought his fist to my nose. He then grabbed me by the shirt and started asking how to get out. Then I saw my brother Jack come up with a rope and grab Suze's hand. Her look as she left was full of fear. I stayed around and watched myself, thinking what was going on. This couldn't be real. Who was that guy with her and why was she so afraid of me? I then noticed someone new appear walking up towards me. Then I realized I knew her, well we had just previously met.

"Paul Slater, this was not the deal." I heard her say. I didn't hear my response because I was awoken by someone stroking my cheek. My vision was blurry, but I could barely see the green eyes staring into mine.

"Suze?" My voice was low and quavering. There was blood dripping from a cut on my lip. The bitter taste stung in my mouth. My body wasn't badly bruised. I've had worse, but it still hurt like…

"Paul, you're alright." her voice was also quiet and soft. I could see the tear stains on her face. I brought up my hand to brush them away. She grabbed my hand on her cheek and started to cry some more. "I thought you were dead. You weren't breathing and there was no pulse and…" I moved my hand to her lips to calm her down and then hugged her. When I looked behind her I saw she had brought some company with her. I knew him, from my dream or whatever it was.

"Jesse." I felt a rush of adrenaline within my body. I stood up and started towards him. His angered look matched my own.

( Suze's P.O.V.)

He was awake! I truly believed he was dead and it was all my fault. I had been on the phone with him when he crashed. I would never have forgiven myself if he would have… I don't even want to think about it. I started blabbering again and he seemed to have noticed. Paul pulled me into a hug and brushed the back of my head. I felt his body tense up beneath mine and his hug became tighter.

"Jesse." There was so much anger in his voice. How did he know him? I pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes were piercing and staring straight behind me. I turned around and there he was, Jesse.

Paul stood up rather quickly for someone who had just been in a near death crash. I too stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I stared at them while they exchanged looks of hatred. I was the first to break the silence.

"I thought I told you to leave." I was angry and upset with Jesse. I was starting to blame him for everything that was going wrong in my life. Ever since he showed up in my room he has caused nothing but trouble. I was confused and was unsure of which reality was true, but I was sure he had something to do with it.

"What the, who the…" Paul stared up at Jesse with anger and confusion in his eyes. "I know you. You were the one in my…" he paused for a moment unsure of what he wanted to say. "I mean you were the voice on the phone. What were you doing at my girlfriend's house?" Paul turned his gaze toward me. "Has he hurt you?" I shook my head, but I don't think he understood. He then looked back at Jesse. "If you did anything to her…"

"No Paul. He hasn't hurt me. He just was…" ok what do I tell him?

"…lost. I am new around here and I ran into Susannah. She was kind enough to let me use her telephone." Although I was upset with him, that was a quick save.

"Suze, I really need to talk with you, _alone._" He was glaring at Jesse as he said the last word. He started to walk and then stumbled. I grabbed one of his arms and swung it over my shoulder. Paul maybe be strong, but he was still a little disoriented from the crash.

"Well first I am going to take you to my house and clean you up, then we can talk. How about we move meeting the family to tonight, since you are already here?" I was still so happy Paul was alive.

"Sounds great! I'll call someone to come tow my car." He leaned closer to me and whispered. "What about him?" I followed his eyes over to where Jesse stood. Oh yeah I had totally spaced. Staring into Paul's blue eyes can do that to a girl. His look was very sad and I couldn't help but feel hurt as well.

"Thanks Jesse for your help, but I can take it from here. I hope you find what you are looking for." As Paul and I were walking away I could have sworn I heard Jesse mutter,

"So do I, _querida, _so do I."

What was that all about and I have to find out what that word means.

(A/N: I know it was kind of short, but I had to get something out. The next on will hopefully be longer and will include: Paul/Suze dream explination, and the beginning of very eventful dinner, with some unexpected guests…oh and maybe Jesse's P.O.V. and I know it was kind of sad for him, but it gets better. You all know what to do, tell me what you think!)

Alisa


	6. Bathroom Talk

(A/N: Hey everyone! Throw things, complain, yell at me. I deserve it. Sorry it has take so long to put up this next chapter. My life has kind of gone hectic for a bit, but it has calmed down now. Let's hope it stays that way. Now I will stop rambling and thank people, then on to the chapter.)

Thanks 2: EVERYONE!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mediator, ok peeps?

Chapter 6: Bathroom Talk

Suze P.O.V

My life can be very complicated sometimes. Scratch that, I mean all the time…

I left Paul in my bathroom and I went to get the first aid kit from the hallway cupboard. I hate the silence of the house, you know when no one else is home. It always leads my mind to think and what I was thinking wasn't what I wanted. Like, what was up with Jesse? I mean I don't even know the guy, at least I think I don't. What am I thinking? He was just there to mess with my mind. That's right, he doesn't mean anything to me. Then why can't I get him out of my head?

I came stumbling into my room, still a little sore, carrying the kit. I turned in towards the bathroom, and noticed Paul staring intently into the mirror. His hands where placed on either side of the sink and he stood there, not moving.

"What are you doing up? You need to sit down and rest. Now let me look at that cut." I placed the first aid kit on the counter and steered him towards the toilet seat. (don't worry the top was down so he didn't fall in) He must have been in deep thought, because he seemed startled by my touch.

"Oh, you're right." He sat down, slowly, still a little distant. I looked at him concerned and wondering what was going on in that mind of his. I grabbed a clean cloth from under the sink and dampened it with warm water. I sat on the side of the tub next to him. I cleaned up his wounded face and then the questions started to pour out.

"Who was he Suze?" I was taken back by his question. I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I had momentarily forgotten about Jesse. "I mean I know his name, but how do you know him?"

"I was on my way home and he needed to use a phone so I let him and then I…" blabbering on, I continued with my little made up story. Paul, being the guy he is wasn't really believing it as well as I'd hoped.

"Suze, come on. Tell me the truth. I know you know him from some where before. It's alright, you can trust me." I don't know what it was, but there was something nagging at the back of my mind saying otherwise. How could I be thinking such things? Paul was my boyfriend, of course I could trust him, and yet… Stupid voice of reason! I decided I would tell him anyway.

"Ok, but you have to promise me to keep a cool head about everything I am about to tell you."

"I promise."

I began to tell him everything, leaving out some minor details. He was silent for a few moments and then spoke up.

"I know him too, somehow. After the crash, I also had a strange dream I couldn't explain. We were in Shadowland. He was there too." He continued on with his dream and explained what had happened. "Before the crash, this ghost chick from the 19th century materialized in my passenger seat. She starting going off about how I did something wrong and I had to fix it. I couldn't really understand her, but I know that Jesse has something to do with it." I felt that for some reason Paul was leaving something out. He looked down at me with those icy blue eyes of his that make me believe every word he says. Let's face it, I am a girl, I have my weaknesses too.

I finished up putting the bandage on his cut. I stood up and felt a pain shoot up both of my legs. I let out an embarrassing yelp and quickly sat back down. I had totally forgotten about my ruined feet, but now, yeah, I clearly, and painfully remembered. Paul let out a little chuckle, seeing as how my blistered feet were his fault, I don't see how he found it funny. Seeing my disappointing look, Paul scooped me up and set me down gently on my bed.

"Ok, Suze. I am going down stairs to find the phonebook for a toe truck and then we will deal with you feet. Then once that is all settled, I think we will need to have a little chat with your friend, Jesse." he actually looked angry when he said his name. I was about to protest that Jesse was not my friend, but Paul kissed my cheek and headed out of my room.

(A/N: I know I said I would add more but this will have to do. This chapter stunk but what can ya do? SOOOOO SOORRRRYYY for the longest wait EVER!!!! I feel so bad blame me, blame writer's block, and most of blame no time. I will try to update as soon as I can.)

Muzacgurl


End file.
